In the construction and other industries, it is often necessary to provide illumination in areas where work is being carried out. The lamps for providing such illumination generally consist of a stand which carries a suitable lighting assembly. If knocked, there is a danger that such lighting apparatus will fall over with the possibility that it could damage not only itself but also any other equipment in the vicinity.
According to one aspect of this invention, there is provided lighting apparatus comprising a self righting base to return the apparatus to an upright condition when tipped therefrom, and a lighting assembly mountable on the base, the lighting assembly comprising an upwardly extending elongate light transmitting means having a light transmitting region through which light can be transmitted, wherein the length of the light transmitting region is greater than the height of the base.
Desirably the height of the light transmitting region is greater than twice the height of the base, preferably greater than three times the height of the base and, more preferably, greater than four times the height of the base. Preferably the light transmitting means comprises a tubular housing member, which may be generally cylindrical, and is advantageously capable of transmitting light therethrough. The lighting assembly may further include elongate light creation means, which may be housed within the housing member. The elongate light creation means may be generally of the same length as the housing member. A reflector may also be provided within the housing member to reflect light in a desired direction. The reflector may be elongate and preferably extends approximately the length of the light creation means. The light creation means may be a fluorescent tube.
The self righting base may comprise a base member to which the lighting assembly can be mounted. The base member may be hollow, and advantageously has a convex curved lower surface. The curved lower surface may be in the form of a segment of a sphere. The base member may comprise a lower face to engage the ground when the apparatus is in an upright position. Said lower face may be substantially planar, and preferably extends generally orthogonal to the lighting assembly.
Lifting means may be provided to allow the apparatus to be lifted. The lifting means may comprise handles extending partially around the base. Preferably, the base defines at least one recess, and the handle may extend across said recess. Preferably, the base defines a pair of opposite recesses with respective handle extending across each recess. Weighting means may be provided within the base, to counterbalance the lighting assembly and return the lighting apparatus to the upright condition when tipped therefrom. The weighting means may be in the form of ballasts, for example sand. Preferably, the light transmitting means extends from said base.
The base preferably has an upper face which may define an aperture to enable the weighting means to be disposed therein.